Lessons In Love
by John-Randyfanatic
Summary: Former Women's Champ, Audrey P. returns from her ACL injury, as the Raw GM. The 'heel' diva is ready to get revenge on John Cena, the man who caused her injury. the bad part, she's in a love storyline with him. Will she fall for the 'Cena' charm? John/oc


**Lessons In Love **

**Chapter 1 - Our New General Manager. **

**a/n : this is my first fanfic, so please bare with me[: review please. enjoy. **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A hood over my head, and bag straps slumped on my right shoulder. I haven't been here in such a long time, damn I missed it. The WWE was my life, and now I get to revive it. I have been waiting to make my long time return, for one year now, once this stupid knee and head injury were healed. Snickers echoed the arena, as I heard people wonder who I was. Too bad, once they see me they won't like me too much. You're probably wondering why. Well, I was the bitch in the lockeroom, partly because that was my on screen gimmick. to be honest, I'm not a bitch. Two people know that, Ashley Massaro, my best friend, and Mickie James. The rest of the people, besides a few wrestlers, think I'm a huge sloppy bitch, who doesn't deserve to be here. When it actuality, I deserve to be here as much as any other person in the company.

Before getting injured in that malevolent match, I was Women's Champion. Yep, I, Audrey was the most dominant diva in the business. Working for the WWE for five years can make you one of the top people, I surely am. So what? The fans don't like me so much, at least I'm entertaining them. That's what its about in this business,entertaining the fans. Making them enjoy the show, and help us wrestlers get pumped up, and love this sport. I've watched Wrestling since the age of five, going to every Live Event in my state. The closest person to me was my father, he encouraged me to enter the sport. My mother didn't like it so much, I wasn't her favorite child. My younger sister was, the big girly girl. I've always been the sort of tomboy. I hate the color pink, preppy clothes, skirts, cheerleading, and everything else that involves acting like a big girly girl. Don't mistake me for a Beth Phoenix, because I don't look like a man, thank you very much. In fact, I look like the image of beauty most of this divas strive to look like. For example, Torrie Wilson. She tries so hard to look tan, poor girl looks like a pumpkin. I have the natural tan color of Spanish ethnicity. I'm half Cuban , and the other Dominican, meaning I'm fluent in Spanish. Mr. McMahon took notice of that, and had a storyline once where all I spoke was Spanish, stupid right? Eventually, I quit on that storyline, and spoke English and Spanish.

I stopped at a certain office, and knocked on the door. I heard him call out a ' come in.' , and I immediately entered the room. is face turned to a content look, gesturing me to take a seat. I put my hood down, and grinned.

" Audrey you're back." he said shuffling through his papers. " We've missed you, around here."

"... that's nice."

He took out a piece of paper, and handed it to me. " This will be quite a surprise for most of the wrestlers, and fans."

I skimmed the paper, and my eyes widened. " Vince, what storyline is this?"

" Well, we have no General Manager here at Raw. So, I want to make you the Manager. Of course, I'll be helping you because, technically you will only do this, for a while. This is just for show... making the matches, and everything else. You will enter that ring once you're feud begins to heat up." he explained, as I listened on.

" Vince, this is a love storyline!" I informed him, raising my voice. " Care to explain that?"

" Since, this man put you out of action for a year, we thought we could build up this storyline on him. You know, since you hate hit him so much, and he's the fan favorite, I thought you could make his life a living hell. Meanwhile, you have JBL, and the other heels, bother you, and our main man will try and protect you. That's when you see his true colors. And tha'ts your face turn." he continued. " Trust me, its not as bad as you think."

" I'm not fucking here to do a stupid love storyline." I gritted my teeth. " Especially with this jerk, and a face? Vince, I like being a heal."

" They know you have history with him Audrey, it will make the fans jump off their seats." he persuaded. " They think you and him would make a great couple.Being a face isn't bad, you can still give that Latina attitude, just the fans will love you."

" Mhm, We were a great couple." I mumbled, remembering two years ago. " He's a child, Vince."

" Get over that past relationship." he blurted at me. " This is two years later, deal with it."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. " Fine, only to make you happy."

" Thank you Ms. Palmero." he smiled. " In no time, you'll be in contention for the Women's Belt again."

" Good, I miss the god damn thing." I giggled, standing up from the seat, ready to leave.

" Be ready for tonight, you kick off the show." he stated, as he shook my hand.

" I'm always ready boss." I smiled, and with that, I left his office.

I can't believe he's doing this to me. I'm in no mood to deal with him again. His immature ways, and the ego he has. Ugh, this is just great. I read through the small script, easy to memorize. Some would be the usual suprise of the night for segements. I wonder what this one will be.I put my hood up, and entered the Women's Lockeroom. I heard it go silent, and a few whispers, as I went toward my spot of the room.

" Who are you?" Maria's irritating voice asked, as I turned to her.

I took off my hood, and revealed myself, with the common smirk I always had. Maria's eyes went big, as she said something under her breath. The divas all stared at me, burning holes into me.

" Yup, I'm back." I greeted, taking off my sweatshirt. " Deal."

Maria rolled her eyes, as Candice Michelle appeared from the bathroom. She stopped her tracks, eyes landing on me.

I waved, while she gave me this look of suprisement.

" What the hell are you doing back?" she said in annoyance.

I mockingly gasped, rolling my eyes. " Aww, you haven't missed me? Candice, you know I've missed you."

She scoffed, holding her towel in place. " Great, the bitch is back."

" I know, isn't it great!" I remarked, taking off my hoodie.

" Yeah right.." she murmured, turning her back on me. She went over to the other ' goody goody ' divas, and spoke with them. Candice was one of my long time rivals. She was one of those eye candy pieces of shit, catching the attention of half the guys in the lockeroom. Basically, she flirted around with my boyfriend at the time, and he did the same. Other than that, she came for my belt, sadly losing. Pretty hilarious, right now, she's the fan favorite, I don't see why.

I went through my bag, taking out the outfit I would wear for tonight. No wrestling gear, sadly. I put my hair in the messy bun, and began changing into my clothes. I slipped on some light skinny jeans, and over them, long black high heel boots. To match, I wore a black tank top, with silver lining going along the bra line, and thin straps. I entered the bathroom, and began fixing up my hair and makeup. I took out my straightener, and straightened my long dark brunette hair. I clipped up my bangs into a stylish bump in the front, and began the makeup. Some heavy ebony eyeliner, bringing out my light brown eyes, and some concealer, along with clear lip gloss. Finally, I put on my gold hoop earrings, and gold heart locket necklace. I checked my appearance once more, and smiled. I left the bathroom, and saw my favorite Punk buckling her skull belt.

" Ashley Massaro!" I exclaimed her name.

She rotated to me, with a huge smile. She buckled her belt, and quickly came over to me, with a tight hug. We jumped up and down for several seconds, until taking a seat on one of the benches.

" Why didn't you tell me you were coming back tonight?"

I shrugged my shoulders. " I wanted to surprise you."

" I'm so happy you're back!" she screeched, running a hand through her short blonde hair.

" Me too, and guess what."

" What?" she happily followed, while she laced up her boots.

" I'm the new general manager of Raw." I confessed, causing the whole lockeroom to stare at me.

Ashley's eyes widened, and another hug was given to me. The other girls just stared ,with shock. I bet they can't believe I'm the new General Manager. They probably think its going to be hell for them, I just know it.

" Congratulations!" she congradulated me, as I heard ' ugghs' from the divas.

" Thanks.. but, there is one little condition."

" And that is? "she tilted her head, with a smile.

" A love storyline with you know who." I wiggled my eyebrows, trying to give her the hint.

" No fucking way, oh my gosh, Audrey! How are you going to do that?"

" I have the slightest idea." I told her, checking the time, it read five to nine. Shit.

" Its not that bad.." she was rambling on about something.

" I got to go, I kick off the show." I stated, getting up from the seat.

She nodded, before giving me another hug, that's number three. " Kick Ass."

" Thanks Punkie."

I left the lockeroom, and proudly strutted down the hallway. I could feel the eyes on me, mostly from the WWE superstars. Again, they were talking about me, as always. I reached the curtain, and waited took deep breathes, a microphone was handed to me. This was it, the adrenaline would come back once I step through the curtain. I heard the pyros go off ,and the crowd screaming like crazy. I took a last deep breath, and waited for my cue. Through the speakers, came my theme song, She Gangsta by Paul Wall ft Chamillionare and that's when I heard the crowd go insane, some with Boos, others with cheers.

I stepped through the curtain, and stood still, sucking in the moment. I saw the fans on their feet, most booing me. I wasn't a Candice Michelle and that's for sure. I brightly smirked, and swaggered down the ramp, slapping a couple of fan's hands. I guess they liked me, or just wanted the chance to touch the greatest diva's hand. I went up the stairs, and entered the ring through the second rope. I stood in the middle of the ring, trying to admire all of the crowd. The Boos and Cheers was music to my ears. I stared at Lilian, a big smile forming, she was my friend too. Then, I looked at King and J.R. King liked me, I guess becuase of my looks. On the Contrary, J.R. didn't like the way I was, my attitude. He did like my wrestling skills, that's what really counts.

I lifted the microphone to my lips, and spoke. " How are all you in Philly, Pennslyvania!"

The crowd screamed, as I smiled. " Well, if you haven't already noticed, Ms. Audrey Palmero is standing right in the middle of the ring."

I got several boos, and some chants, the crowd was in a great mood tonight.

" So, it all started when Coach decided to make a all titles match. The Women's Champion, I at the time, teaming with th Tag Team Champs, against the Intercontinental Champion, and the WWE Champion. I stepped into that ring, put my body at risk, and fought your WWE Champion. However, he took it to the measures where he tore my ACL. I thought that was the end of the world. I'm o was on the bench for a year, watching on the sidelines .Useless divas becoming Champions, and your idiotic WWE Champion defending his, and actually winning. Now, after hard work, I'm back, and fully recovered, my knee is in perfect condition. So, your dominant diva is back, and with some great news."

The arena was ful of exciment and the others hating my guts. I could care less about theose who hate me.

" As you may know, you all don't have a General anager. After a few talks with Mr. McMahon. He has made me the General Manager!" I revealed to the WWE nation. That's when the boos hit the most. " I know, you are all jealous of that. I mean, I have all the control now, I can do whatever I want with the roster. Like fire your little Candice Michelle. Or get, revenge on your stupid WWE Champion. Which, I will begin with, he's gonna pay for making me sit on the sidelines. I swear you are going to be sor-"

Through the speakers, I heard that familiar theme song, that always got on my nerves. I turnd my attention to the ramp, and the crowd was cheering as he appeared through the curtain. He hyped up the crowd, as he jumped up and down, doing the usual entrance he does. He eyed me, with a hidden smile. I rolled my eyes, placing my hands on my hips. He slid into the ring, with a microphone in his hand.

He took a moment, waiting for the crowd to calm down. But, it was like they never could.. they were all crazed by us, or maybe just him.

" Well, look who has come back from their one year injury." he started, looking me up and down. " Audrey Palmero."

I stood there, shooting glares at the asshole, who wouldn't stop smirking.

" So, how have you been?" he asked, all idiotictly.

" What do you want Cena?" I scoffed through the mic.

" I don't want anything..." he said, " Just to say, you look a little overweight, from you know, the last time we saw you. Which was, oh yeah the all Champions Match."

" Your funny.." I sarcastically laughed, and put on a serious face. " You really should be careful with what you say."

" And why is that?" he seriously shot back. " Because you're the new GM, please."

" Exactly Cena, I could take that belt right off your shoulder.." I spun the diamond W, the fans booing me, just like old times.

John looked down at me, he was much taller than me, I'm only 5'2, while he's 6'1. Thank god for high heels.

"Sure Ms. Palmero, is that what I need to call you now?"

" Stop the bullshit Cena..." I responded, as his blue eyes rested on me.

" Well, I'm sorry Ms. Conceited Fat Pants, all I was doing is saying Welcome Back." he insulted. " And that I'm ready to take on any obstacle you throw on me."

I rose an eyebrow, walking up and down the ring. " hmm, really?"

" Yup."

" Okay, well tonight, you have a match." I started. " Non-Title, against two unknown oppenents. If you lose, whoever pinned you will be the number one contendor for the belt. If you win, those two competitors can't go after the belt."

He adjusted his hat, nodding at the decision. " No problem.."

" Good.. its the main event." I said, as the crowd applauded that main event. " I hope you're well prepared."

" I'm the WWE Champion, you dumbshit."

I shot daggers at him, shaking my head, getting closer to him. " Good Luck."

With that, I left the ring, and my music began playing... as my eyes stared at John Cena. He was the most arrogant, childish person I knew. I don't even know why I ever was his girlfriend. Oh yeah, he had the Cena Charm. All girls fall for that, mostly because he wants some ass. I fell for his little Charm, and it didn't go so well. Cena and I were together off screen for about three months. Throughout that period, he flirted around with other girls, and I found out he had been hooking up with most of them. I couldn't be with a guy like that, so I dumped his ass. Now, we were enemies, partly because of the fight we had the day of our breakup, which was two years ago. He tore my ACL, that's the other half. Cena took me out of the ring, causing me to go through the toughest year of my life. He doesn't know what's coming to him, when I'm GM, it sucks I actually have to get involved with him in the storyline as a stupid diva who falls for him. That's the one thing I hate, I actually have to be with him again.

I walked down the hall, and entered my new office, I shared with Vince. Technically it was just for Raw, and I made matches in here, when I was supposed to. I sat on the head chair, and spun around. I turned on the television, and saw Carlito ranting about his stupid title shots, for Intercontinental Belt. What an idiot, he really should know he isn't one of the contenders.

I leaned back in the chair, and a knock was heard. " Come in!" I called out, as the person entered. I smiled brightly, staring at the person.

" Long time no see Randy." I said, giving him a hug. " I missed you."

" Same here Audrey, great segment out there." he complimented. " That's great your GM."

" I guess.." I sighed, as he gave me a confused look.

" Is that bad?"

I shook my head, and he took a seat in front of me. " Dude, this is a love storyline, involving John and I. We have to get together."

" Damn, that's sucks." he commented. " Hey, maybe you two will actually see you still care for each other."

Is he serious? Me find the good in John Cena? Please, that's fairly impossible, Cena has nothing good for him, except the looks. Other than that, his personality is a down spiral, in my opinion.However, for everyone else, they think he's one of the nicest guys around, which I don't believe for one second.

" Right.. and Phidel Castro will no longer be a dicator." I compared, reading through some papers.

" Don't doubt it Audrey, you know you had strong feelings for him."

I slammed the paper down. " Rands, are you Oprah or something?"

" No, I'm just sayin, I know you, and Cena." he hinted. " Both of you are my best friends, so just think about it."

" Whatever Randy." I told him, as he stood up from the seat.

" Are you coming out with us tomorrow night?" he asked me, with a small smile.

I nodded, totally agreeing for a night out. " Dude, you know me."

" Oh yeah, party girl." he said, as another superstar came into the room, eww, Gene Snitsky.

" I'll let you get to work." Randy said, leaving me alone.

" ... So what can I help you with?" I asked, this was going to be a long first night.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo**

**hope you liked the chapter[:**

**please tell me what you think of the new story!**

**thanks, xoxo caleigh **


End file.
